Question: Gabriela starts counting at 26, and she counts by threes. If 26 is the 1st number that Gabriela counts. what is the 7th number that she counts?
Solution: What is the first number that she counts? $26$ What is the second number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + 3 \\ &= 29\end{align*}$ What is the third number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + 3 + 3 \\ &= 26 + (2 \times 3) \\ &= 32\end{align*}$ What is the 7th number that she counts? $\begin{align*}&26 + (6\times3) \\ &= 26 + 18 \\ &= 44\end{align*}$